Living Pains
by Xada91
Summary: Sometimes our best friends know what's best for us. That is why Amy wants to set her roomate Shadow up with her best friend. Shadow/OC Rated T for well... Shadowness.
1. Shadow Falls

A/N: This is my first fic. I have gone through and fixed a few mistakes that were driving me insane. As you will soon find out this is completely AU. And the characters are kind of OoC…

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Living Pains

Chapter 1: Shadow Falls

* * *

People say that living on your own is a wonderful experience. Shadow couldn't help but consider this as he lay on the floor of his apartment. Standing above him, looking terrified at the cut on his forehead was his roommate Amy Rose.

"Shadow are you okay?"

"I hear Canada's really nice this time of year. I could move there. Then no one would give me concussions every day." He wiped a hand across the cut, sighing when there was no blood.

"I do not!" Shadow gave her a level glare from the floor, somehow managing to be imposing splayed out in his pajamas. "Yesterday doesn't count!"

"You hit me with a shovel." He finally decided to get up off the floor. It was dirty after all. He paused and gave her a look.

"What?"

"Why did you have a shovel anyway?"

"No reason. You're not still mad at me are you?" She gave him the best sad puppy-dog eyes she could muster. The second he made eye contact he was doomed.

"No. Just don't hit me next time. I don't want to go to the hospital. Again."

"That was just because you were unconscious." She gave him her most adorable grin.

"Because you hit me with a shovel." Her grin faltered ever so slightly. "In our apartment." Her grin faded completely at that.

"I'm sorry Shadow." She mumbled. As she went to go back to her room, she heard an irritated growl behind her before his ebony arms wrapped around her in a warm hug. She froze for a moment, her cheeks turning a light red.

"Don't be it's one in the morning. I'm just grumpy." He whispered in her ear. The result was her blush deepening to a darker crimson than before.

"This is like when we first met, just the other way around." He grinned despite himself.

"Yeah." When his arms loosened to let go of her she turned and hugged him back. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran off to her room. She looked at him before closing her door.

"Goodnight Shadow."

"Goodnight Rose." Amy climbed into her bed with a yawn. _Rose_. She thought with a slight blush. She didn't know why Shadow called her that. At first it annoyed to no end when he used that name. Now though, now she didn't even respond to him referring to her as Amy. It wasn't on purpose, just his voice and that name didn't click somehow. The pink hedgehog shook her head to clear away her thoughts. _And people say I don't think enough!_ She laughed to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

For the second time in five hours, Shadow was on the floor. On the upside, this time he didn't have any new head injuries. _Yippy for me_. He thought grimly. Standing above him was his soon to be murdered best friend, Knuckles. The red echidna had waltzed into Shadow's room and literally pulled him out of bed. If only Amy hadn't hidden his gun…

"What do you what?" Shadow was too tired for this. Wasn't there some kind of law about this?

"We have work today you idiot." Shadow glared at him indignantly.

"…I will shoot you." He grew suspicious when Knuckles smirked.

"Amy told me she took away your gun. Again." Shadow sighed in irritation.

"Fine, give me a minute." After changing his pants, Shadow walked into the kitchen pulling a red sweater over his head. He pulled it down to reveal Amy's specialty: waffles. He paused in the doorway and glanced at Amy.

"I thought today was my turn to cook?"

"Nope, you've got the day off from that." He shrugged and joined Knuckles and Amy at the table. After they ate Amy asked Shadow if she could talk to Knuckles in private. He muttered something about breaking both arms if he tried any funny business and went to start the car. "So did you tell everyone?" She asked the worried looking echidna.

"Yeah. Um, you're sure he only has one gun right?" He asked, looking slightly desperate. Amy giggled at him before nodding. "Good." He sighed in relief. "Yeah, Rouge's bringing Cream over later. Tails is going to try and keep Sonic from taunting Shadow all day."

"Perfect! We should probably hurry up, if we keep him or Rouge waiting they'll complain all day." The two locked the front door and headed downstairs to the car. Amy climbed into the front while Knuckles sat in the back. "Thanks for waiting Shadow." Amy said to the extremely annoyed looking hedgehog in the drivers seat. "What's wrong?"

* * *

_Five minutes earlier…_

* * *

Shadow exited the apartment building to find Sonic the Hedgehog writing on _his_ windshield.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He grabbed Sonic by the collar and yanked him away from his and Amy's car.

"Oh I got a new cell phone and wanted to give Amy my number." The ebony hedgehog glared at him wordlessly. "Shadow?" Sonic was getting worried, when Shadow got quiet bullets normally went flying in all directions.

"I'll give her the number for you if you clean that crap off."

"D-deal. But, um you're not going to shoot me?" Silence was his only answer. "She took your gun away didn't she. Again." He grinned. "You're not that scary without your gun Shadster!"

"I can always buy a new gun Sonic."

* * *

"Sonic asked me to give this to you." He handed her a scrap of paper with a number written on it. "Can I have my gun back?"

"Are you going to shoot Sonic?"

"…he won't be able to run from you if I do." The pause before she answered made Knuckles consider riding with someone else to work.

"No it's illegal." She sighed.

"I'm scarier than the cops are. And thanks for helping out today, Sheila doesn't normally call in sick." And so the conversation continued all the way to the Club Rouge. They arrived just in time to catch the morning rush, something Shadow was mystified about. "Who would want to go clubbing this early?" He asked the club's bartender. The light grey cat shrugged as he and Shadow passed drinks around.

"Not a clue. Oy! Pay before you leave!" He yelled to a costumer. As the morning and lunch rush blended together, they found themselves needing a break. Unfortunately, they could not exactly close for lunch. As the club finally began to quiet down, Shadow and Rouge decided they would close so the employees could eat. Tim, the bartender, and the cook joined the others. As they talked their conversation turned to subject Shadow despised.

"Look all I'm saying is that you need a girl Shadow." Rouge said, grinning at the glare he sent her.

"She's right Shadow. You've been getting angsty lately."

"I'm not angsty Knuckles. I'm just, you know, me." He shrugged, ignoring the mocking looks Tim and Knuckles sent him.

"Look I know this girl." Amy began.

"Rose." He said in a warning tone.

"She's really sweet."

"Rose."

"And charming."

"_Rose_."

"And she thinks you're really cute." She finished quietly. He froze and sat still for a while. He didn't move until he slapped Tim's hand away from his last taco.

"Wh-what?" He was completely shocked. How could a girl think he was…that? He decided that Amy must be playing some elaborate game on him.

"She thinks you're cute Shadow." Amy said firmly. She realized immediately that she may have said it a little too firmly.

"That's not funny." He said and walked away from their table without looking back.

"Shadow." Amy said quietly. She looked at the table and saw that he had left the car keys behind. _Probably on purpose to._ She thought with a sad smile.

"Amy, don't worry. We still have the party option." She brightened at that slightly. She looked out the club's front window and watched as Shadow faded from view. Shadow decided to do what he always did when he was angry, annoyed, or upset. He wondered around until he made his way home. On the way he worked out the frustration that had plagued his mind. He was walking up the stairs when he heard a scream. His head shot up just in time to see a bright yellow blur crash into him. His first thought was that he was cursed. His second never came as he realized that the blur had been a female hedgehog, and they were kissing. His eyes opened to large dark blue ones staring back at him. She pulled back and slapped him in the face.

* * *

A/N: Let me know if you like this version better.


	2. Embarrassing Situations

A/N: Again, reworked from the original.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Living Pains

Chapter 2: Embarrassing Situations

* * *

Shadow lay on the floor in shock over what had just happened. First he gets tackled, and then kissed, and then the girl slaps him in the face. This may just be the worst day of his life… minus the kiss of course. That was actually quite nice. With all this flying through his mind he nearly missed the yellow hedgehog's fervent apology. It didn't help that she was talking a mile a minute.

"I'm really, really sorry! I was on my way to my friend's apartment! She lives on the third story and I tripped and fell and…and…" She blushed a deep scarlet and her grey eyes opened in shocked recognition. "You're Shadow the Hedgehog aren't you?"

"Yeah." He shot her a look. "How do you know my name?"

"I-I'm Amy's f-friend Karin." She stuttered. Shadow could tell she was humiliated by what had happened. Not that he wasn't, he was just better at hiding it. _Poor girl. Guess I should let her off the hook. _He thought with a sigh.

"Well then in that case, I say we pretend this never happened. Agreed?" She was taken aback for a moment before smiling. "Good. Now come on, I'll walk you to the apartment." With that he calmly began walking up the stairs. Karin paused before grinning and fell into step beside him.

"So how do you know Amy?" Karin asked as they reached the second floor.

"She tackled me." He saw the look she gave him and chuckled. "She thought I was Sonic."

"…How? He's blue!" She had an incredulous look on her face. He laughed again at her question.

"No idea. She says the sun was in her eyes." He looked at her. "We were at the beach. What about you? How do you know her?"

"We work together."

"You both work at Pinkness, Inc.?" He asked. Pinkness, Inc. sold the most girlish clothes he had ever seen. Amy had dragged him there so she could apply. That was one of the few times he regretted having his license. He took note of her outfit. She was wearing dark gold sweeter and baggy jeans. Her quills spilled halfway down her back gracefully. He blushed when he realized he was starring. "You're not even wearing a skirt."

She wrinkled her nose cutely. "I sell those all day long, and wear them as my uniform. Why would I wear one on my day off?" Shadow looked up when they turned towards his apartment.

"Here we are." Shadow said as they reached the door. He unlocked it and saw that the lights were out. "Huh, weird. Amy must not be home." He walked in and turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted as they jumped from their hiding spots. Karin screamed and grabbed Shadow's arm. Shadow meanwhile was too stunned to react. The room was decorated in bright colors and a large banner proclaimed "Happy Birthday Shadow!" in large red and black letters. Rouge wasted no time in taking a picture of the two hedgehogs.

"Would you two like some alone time Shadow?" Knuckles asked with a sly grin.

"Wha-?" Shadow looked at his arm and then at Karin. She squeaked in embarrassment and let go of him. "What's this all about?" He shot Amy a suspicious glare.

"It's your birthday silly!" She grinned and jumped up and down in joy. "Oh, and I see you've met Karin! She's the girl I was telling you about."

"Come again?" He had forgotten all about why he was upset earlier.

"You know the one that thinks you're cute!"

"A-Amy!" Karin sputtered. She blushed and rushed off into the crowd. Rouge gave Amy an annoyed look to rival Shadow's.

"Not cool Amy. Not cool." She then slapped Knuckles for laughing at the situation. Well into the party Shadow was actually having a good time. The food was good, his friends were there and, best of all, Sonic wasn't annoying him. He hadn't even threatened Knuckles with bodily harm at all. Cream the Rabbit ran up and grabbed his arm.

"Mr. Shadow!" She said with a huge grin. Cream was one of the few people he had never felt the urge to threaten physical harm. She was just too darn cute. And she was always nice to him, which made her two up on Knuckles. One up on Rouge. "Ms. Amy says it's time to open your presents!" He scooped the little rabbit up in his arms and put her on his shoulders. She giggled the entire time.

"Lead the way little one." So they weaved their way through the crowd and into the main room. As they approached the table where the gifts were stacked he saw a camera flash. He gave Rouge a death glare which she responded to with a smirk. "So Cream would you like to help me open these gifts?" Her eyes lit up like the sun itself.

"Yes Mr. Shadow!" She said in a polite, if overly energetic tone. The two then spent the next few minutes unwrapping present after present. Once they were all opened and Rouge smacked Knuckles for trying to steal some cake early, Amy decided it was in fact cake time. Knuckles muttered darkly after he heard this and Shadow patted him on the back in rare sympathy.

"Shadow, come blow out the candles!" Amy called impatiently.

"Okay."

* * *

Karin walked into the kitchen when she heard it was cake time. She had been hiding from Shadow for the entire party out of embarrassment. As she approached the kitchen she tripped over a chair leg and began to fall. She closed her eyes and waited to hit the floor. When she didn't she opened her eyes to be greeted by Shadow's scarlet eyes. She realized he was holding her up from the ground. They froze like that until there was another camera flash courtesy of Rouge.

"Shadow I never knew you were such a ladies man." She said teasingly. Shadow and Karin both blushed a deep crimson as he placed her on her feat, pointedly ignoring Rouge's taunt.

"You okay?" He asked concerned. So far she was on the no threat list along with Rose, Rouge, Cream, and Vanilla. That meant he didn't want anything to happen to her.

"Y-yeah. Thanks." She muttered quietly, looking anywhere but his eyes. _Those eyes._ She thought. She could lose herself in those eyes.

"Hey love birds, hurry up so we can have cake!" Knuckles yelled right before Amy and Rouge both smacked him.

* * *

A/N: Just so you know, I am a fan of Knuckles. He still deserved to be smacked around though.


	3. Matchmaker Amy

A/N: You ever stay up too late listening to Creepy Doll on a loop and can't stop thinking? Yeah good times.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and am too tired to plot a takeover…right now…

* * *

Living Pains

Chapter 3: Matchmaker Amy

* * *

"S-so Shadow?" She blushed even more brightly before she grabbed his hand and lead him to the table.

"K-Karin?" It was his turn to stutter in surprise. She turned and smiled at him.

"It's cake time! You don't want to keep Cream and Knuckles waiting do you?" She giggled. _She is definitely one of Amy's friends._ He thought to himself. Regardless, he allowed himself to be lead to the cake and he blew out the candles to a round of applause. He and Cream passed everyone a slice of cake, during which time Rouge got a picture of Cream and Amy force-feeding some to Shadow. After the cake was eaten it was time for the guests to leave. They filed out until only Shadow, Amy, Karin, Rouge, Knuckles, and Cream were left. They were talking about work and other things when Rouge realized Cream had fallen asleep in Shadow's lap. She snapped a quick photo and shot him an evil grin, which he countered with a homicidal glare. There was a knock at the door which Amy opened to reveal Vanilla, Cream's mother. Shadow gently carried the sleeping girl to her mother.

"Thank you for letting her come Ms. Vanilla." He called her that out of his respect for her.

"No, thank you for taking such good care of her Shadow." She smiled and left to go home, her daughter in her arms.

"Well, we had better go home too. Come on Knucklehead." Rouge pulled the echidna to his feet. They walked out quickly, Rouge hiding her camera from Shadow just in case. Amy looked at her two best friends slyly.

"So, how did you two meet?" She asked innocently. Shadow blushed lightly and Karin turned a shade of red that matched his eyes.

"She fell down the stairs and I caught her." Shadow said simply.

"Is that all that happened?" She asked, using her full arsenal of cuteness. Karin saw he was about to break and decided to change the subject.

"So Amy, how's Sonic?" Amy's eyes seemed to glow with obsession at the name. She promptly went into a lengthy dialogue about her "love".

"I'm going to do the dishes." Shadow interrupted his housemate's tirade. After several minutes of silence Amy and Karin decided to listen to their mp3 players. It was not long before Amy grew bored at the music. One can only take so many songs about the color blue before losing it. She glanced at Karin who was contentedly listening to her music.

"What are you listening to?" She enjoyed learning what others listened to.

"Hmm? Oh, All Hail Shadow." Amy began giggling madly when she said the song's name. "What's so funny?"

"You know that's about him right?" She said pointing to the kitchen.

"You're joking right?" Karin must have set a record for the amount of times she blushed that day. "Why is there a song about him?"

"Well, for the same reason he's my housemate."

* * *

_Fourteen months ago…_

* * *

Amy was searching for an appropriate Halloween costume when she ran into Shadow. He was wandering the stores aimlessly looking for something to interest him. Though not as close as they would soon be, they where still good friends.

"Hey Shadow how's it going?" She flashed him a smile.

"Pretty good Rose, you?" He returned her smile just barely.

"My name is Amy! And I'm looking for a Halloween costume." She huffed. "Hey Shadow, how are you spending Halloween?"

"Never have, never will." He said and turned to walk off.

"What? No you can come to my party Shadow." She said grabbing his arm gently.

"I don't know where you live Rose."

"Then I'll pick you up! Where do you live at?"

"I don't." He said simply.

"What do you mean you 'don't'?"

"I do not have a home Rose." He turned to walk away when there where several gunshots and shouting. They turned to see several people wielding guns burst into the store.

"Okay, everyone get down or people will get shot." A fox with a mask on yelled. He pointed his gun at a pair of little girls. "I mean it!"

"Leave them alone!" Amy yelled at him. He snarled and turned his gun on her, pulling the trigger. Shadow shoved her out of the way, taking the bullet himself.

"You!" The fox yelled in surprise. Shadow went ballistic. He pulled his own gun out and shot his shooter in the arm without blinking. He growled his frustration at not getting a clear shot at the others. Instead he exploded into motion too fast to be clearly seen. He threw punches and kicks rapidly until all his enemies were unconscious. By the time he had beaten them all the police and paramedics had been called. As the paramedics were taking care of his arm Amy never left his side. Not even when the leader of some band she had never heard of walked up to Shadow.

"Dude, that was awesome! What's your name?"

"Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog." He said, barely glancing at the guy.

"Well Shadow, would you mind if my band made a song about what you just did?"

"Will I get paid?" The guy nodded excitedly. "Then go for it." A few minutes later, a police officer asked Shadow where he lived. He was at lost for words when Amy came to his rescue.

"He lives with me." She then gave the officer her address. "He only just decided to move in, so it's not yet registered."

"What was that about?" Shadow asked when the officer left.

"I'm not letting the guy that took a bullet for me sleep in the gutter."

"I don't sleep in the gutter!" She gave him a level look. "I sleep on the mall's roof." The police took the fox and his accomplices to court. Only the fox managed to get probation by cooperating. After the investigation closed the band requested a copy of the security tape in order to do Shadow justice. After several months of work they finally released an entire album, entitled Lost And Found, devoted to Shadow.

* * *

"So, how many of those songs does he have on his?" She asked after Amy's story.

"None actually, all he has is Bon Jovi, Queen, Cloud Cult, and the songs Cosmic Castaway and Creepy Doll." Karin gave her a weird look. "He doesn't normally buy his own songs, he has an account we all use and he puts his player on shuffle. Except for Cosmic Castaway and Creepy Doll, he bought those himself."

"Hmm…so he really took a bullet for you?"

"Yeah. Did you two kiss?" Karin once again flushed scarlet and there was a loud crash from the kitchen.

* * *

A/N: I couldn't resist. Oh, and look up the Creepy Doll song w/the Tails Doll. You will laugh. I did.


	4. Getting to Know You

A/N: In the first two chapters I said this was a little AU. In this version Shadow is a normal, if epic, hedgehog. There are also no humans. Thus Maria and Gerald are hedgehogs as well. I did this to simplify matters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Living Pains

Chapter 4: Getting to Know You

* * *

"Shadow?" Karin called worriedly. She followed Amy to the kitchen where they found Shadow lying on the ground. There was a shattered plate next to him. He glared at Amy.

"What kind of question is that?" He said, climbing to his feet.

"That's a yes!" She giggled. Karin and Shadow flushed lightly.

"How did you know?" Karin asked her.

"You've been avoiding him like the plague and you looked like you were going to die when I said you thought he was cute." Shadow looked at Karin.

"You really think I'm…" Karin hung her head in embarrassment.

"Yes…" He studied her for a moment. She really was adorable when she was embarrassed.

"I think you're pretty cute yourself." He said as he left the room. Amy's eyes shinned with joy as Karin's cheeks darkened. She stared at his back as he walked to his room.

"Aw…" Karin shot Amy a questioning glance. "You two are so adorable!" She squealed.

"Do you have to do that?" Shadow reentered the kitchen with a broom and dustpan. He began to clean up the broken plate shards. After a pause Karin and Amy bent down to help him.

"Do what?" Amy asked him with a grin.

"Get all squeally. It's embarrassing." He flat-out refused to look at either of the two girls.

"Shadow, why do you have a broom in your room?" Karin asked, ignoring the pink hedgehog for the moment.

"She breaks stuff." Was his simple reply, causing Amy to glare at him. After they cleaned up the kitchen they sat in the living room in an embarrassed silence. Shadow was getting tenser by the moment. Amy wasn't known for being quiet. He knew she was plotting something involving Karin and himself. Karin had come to the same conclusion herself. The problem was she wasn't sure if she wanted to stop Amy or not.

"Well Karin, it's getting late. Shadow, why don't you walk her to her car?" This earned her a death glare from them both. _Your move Shadow._ She thought to herself.

"Fine." He said quietly. They both stood and walked to the door. He held it open for her without hesitating. Before he closed the door he looked at Amy. "You had better not be out here if you know what's good for you Rose." He mock-threatened. She simply blew him a kiss. They were quiet as they walked down the stairs, both keenly aware of the last time they had been on them.

"So Amy told me that you took a bullet for her." Karin tried to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah." He frowned in thought. "That was a while ago."

"Do you like her?" She barely whispered. Shadow choked on his own breath when he heard that.

"What?" He nearly choked on his own breath.

"Do you like Amy?" She was pretty sure he would say yes. She was surprised when he started laughing.

"Me like Rose? Why would you think something so insane?" He said through his laughter.

"Why else would you take a bullet for her?" She grew worried when he didn't answer. "Shadow?"

"She reminds me of my sister." He said with a sad smile.

"Your sister?" She was confused; Amy hadn't told her anything about him having a sister. She had seen a picture of Shadow once. He had been with an old hedgehog and some pale yellow one. Amy had not wanted to talk about the girl much.

"Maria. She was a few years older than me. She and I were raised by our grandfather Gerald."

"Where is she?" She became even more worried when he stopped walking. As they stood outside the building it slowly began to snow.

"She died." He said quietly.

"How?" She touched his arm in sympathy.

"She was shot." Her eyes widened in surprise. "I was so young. And I couldn't save her." He held his hands up to his face. They were shaking. He furrowed his brows in concentration. His hands refused to steady. "I was useless. Pathetic." He clenched his hands and teeth. "I couldn't face that again. When that guy pulled a gun on Rose it all came rushing back." He shook his head. "Sorry. I shouldn't be boring you with my problems." He continued walking.

"Shadow…" Karin wrapped her arms around him. "You don't have to hide from me." She whispered. After a minute of standing like that they continued walking. "There's my car." She said indicating a black car.

"Hey Karin?"

"Yeah?"

"If you tell Rose what I'm about to tell you, I swear I'll punch Knuckles in the face." She smiled lightly and nodded. "Will you have dinner with me tomorrow?" She gasped in surprise. When she didn't answer he became discouraged and decided she was going to say no. "I'm sorry. I-" He was cut off when she kissed him on the cheek.

"I'd love to." With that she got in her car and drove off. He stood there for a moment, grinning like an idiot. Then he turned and walked back to his apartment. The second he entered his home Amy was on him. She didn't even let him take off his coat.

"What did you talk about? Did you ask her out? I saw her kiss you!" He held up her hand.

"You. Yes. So?" He decided he was only going to give her single syllables. He was still stunned. This plan was foiled when he saw her pout. "What?"

"You know you're going to have to elaborate." He gave her a glare of annoyance which quickly became fear as she grinned evilly. "If you don't I'll annoy you by begging continuously until you finally crack." Shadow remembered the last time she made that threat. He only lasted an hour before he told her everything she wanted to know. With a sigh he began to tell her everything.

"Aw! You're such a gentleman Shadow!" She giggled. Her eyes widened. "We have to get you ready!" He looked at her in alarm.

"For what?"

"Your date!" She ran into is room to rummage through his closet.

"What are you doing?" He was becoming frightened. He preferred Amy didn't go into his room. She tended to rearrange it compulsively.

"I'm trying to find anything presentable for you to wear." She sighed in frustration. "We're going shopping tomorrow." His eyes widened in terror.

"No way, I remember the last time you took me shopping."

"Nothing bad happened."

"You hit me in the head with a clothes rack!" He said exasperatedly.

"What if I bring Rouge along?" He considered this for a moment.

"Fine. But if I start feeling smothered, I'm going to ask Knuckles for help." She looked at him and for a moment it seemed like they were having a standoff. He put her hand out towards her. "Deal?"

"Deal." She took his hand.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know. I messed around with his back story. I was trying to avoid the whole 'Shadow tried to blow up the world' thing. It's over done and doesn't fit in with this universe.


	5. Ambitious Actions

A/N: Irritatingly short chapter ahead. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Living Pains

Chapter 5: Ambitious Actions

* * *

Shadow was having regrets. Not about asking Karin to dinner, but about allowing Rouge to help them shop. He actually preferred just shopping with Amy. And that made him want to jump off a bridge. He realized how stupid it was of him when Karin called Amy to see if she could help her get ready. After pulling every detail about the date she could from Shadow she ran off to help her friend.

"Oh Shadow." He cringed. That tone meant Rouge had found something else for him to try on. "Come put this on." Nailed it. Several minutes later Knuckles entered the store looking for Shadow and Rouge. Shadow had called in a panic to 'come save him from these psychotic females before he starts hurting innocent bystanders in his frantic attempt to escape.' Knuckles didn't doubt for a minute Shadow would go through with his threat. He spotted Rouge and waved to her.

"Hey Knuckles! Shadow called for back up?" He nodded with a grin. "He's in the changing room." As he exited the changing room, Shadow had to admit Rouge had an eye for style. He was wearing dress pants and tennis shoes. He was wearing a black collared shirt unbuttoned over a red long sleeved shirt that had Creepy Doll in large black letters. He pulled on a pair fingerless gloves to complete the look.

"Not bad handsome. What took so long?" Knuckles asked. Shadow sent him an odd look.

"I had to kick Rouge out of the changing room." He said simply. Knuckles looked at her in annoyance.

"I wanted to help."

"Five times?" Shadow asked without anger. He was often more amused than annoyed by the bat's antics. He laughed when she blushed lightly.

"Maybe."

"Well not that your disturbing habits aren't entertaining, but I have a date tonight so I'm going to go pay for this." With that he walked away from his two friends. After paying for his clothes the ebony hedgehog headed home. As it turned out Shadow had a secret. A deep, dark secret he had thus far managed to hide from his friends. A secret he wouldn't dare tell anyone, especially not Rouge. She would destroy him if she knew. Shadow the Hedgehog was nervous. He had never been on a date with someone he did not know before. And as said event grew closer, he became less and less able to hide his nervousness. Amy sighed at her pacing house mate.

"Look Shadow, it's going to be fine." She grabbed his arm. "Karin's head over heals for you."

"What if I make a fool out of myself, or do something stupid, or-"

"You've never done anything like that in all the time I've known you." She smiled warmly. "Now relax. That's an order!" She giggled. He smiled at the slightly shorter hedgehog.

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Shadow walked up to Karin's door. _This is it. _He thought while swallowing nervously. He raised his hand and paused. He concentrated on his heartbeat. It slowed slightly. He pulled his hand back. This was it, the moment of truth. He could give up now and just walk away. Let things go back to the way they were. It sounded very good when he put it that way. Just go back to living with Amy and dealing with everyone at Club Rouge. After another moment he knocked. He waited, unsure how long to wait before knocking again. After a few tense moments she opened the door.

"Hi Shadow." Karin said. He was dumbstruck. She was wearing a pair of jeans that flattered her nicely. She had on a black and red jacket over a white long sleeved shirt. She frowned when he didn't say anything. "You don't like it? Amy helped me pick it out."

"You remember how we met?" He asked suddenly. She blushed fiercely.

"Y-yes."

"How did you like it?" He sounded like he was asking her if she liked the cake at his party.

"I…" She thought back to her exact feelings she had when the kiss happened. "It was the best kiss I've ever had." She said looking away from him, too embarrassed to meet his gaze.

"Good." He said before pulling her towards him. She froze when their lips met for the second time. After a minute though she melted into his arms and started to kiss him back. After a while they both needed air. "So, want to go to dinner now?" He asked lamely, making her laugh.

"You don't do anything in a normal order do you?" He thought about it for a moment.

"No." H grabbed her hand gently and walked her to his motorcycle. "I noticed not even Rose could get you into a skirt." She laughed as he drove off to the restaurant.


	6. First Encounter

A/N: And we have a much longer chapter this time.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Living Pains

Chapter 6: First Encounter

* * *

Shadow's motorcycle rocketed down the streets. Out of concern for his passenger he kept his speed far below what he would normally be doing. He had racked his brain for hours before picking Karin up, trying to think of the right place to take her. He refused to take her to Taco Bell for a date, and she didn't seem to be the formal dinner type. He was still undecided until he came to red light. He looked back at her.

"How do you feel about Club Rouge?" He asked over the growl of the engine. His heart leaped when he saw her smile.

"Sounds like fun." She giggled at his grin. _He really does have a nice smile._ She thought with a light blush.

"Perfect." He gunned the engine and they roared to the club in question.

* * *

"So, what made you pick this place? Does Rouge give you a discount?" She asked as they walked into the club, hand-in-hand.

"She only does that because I'm part owner. And no, that's not the reason." She raised her brows in surprise.

"You're part owner?" She smiled. "I didn't think Rouge was big on sharing." She whispered.

"I'm not." The bat in question walked up to them. "But Shadow here is an exception. Without him I wouldn't even have this place." She looked at the two hedgehogs before pointing to the side excitedly. "Look over there!" She snapped another picture the instant they did so.

"One day I'm going to smash that camera to bits." Shadow said in an almost pleasant tone. Rouge meanwhile was looking at something on the camera.

"Shadow, the card's almost full." She said in a smug voice.

"Already?" He sounded surprised to Karin.

"Yeah. Now enough about that, go pick out a table, I'll be with you in a minute." Rouge said looking at a dark grey cat that had apparently had too much of some substance and was attempting to climb on top of his table while singing songs by Randy Newman. "I have an intervention to perform." And with that she walked off to remove the offensive feline.

"Does that happen often?" Karin asked Shadow.

"What Tim? He's always like that. I told him a month ago to get singing lessens."

"And?" She asked expectantly.

"And I'm sad to say that they helped." He said as the cat in question screeched out the chorus to You've Got a Friend in Me in a voice that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. "See the last time he sang that I had to replace a window." They walked over to an empty table to sit down. Karin blushed lightly when Shadow pulled the chair out for her.

"Thanks." He nodded with a small smile. Soon a chestnut colored fox brought them their food. The fox grinned at Shadow before she went back to the kitchen. After they ate, Shadow and Karin started talking. Shadow had a lot of things he wanted to ask her. He decided to go for the direct approach.

"Karin, don't take this the wrong way alright?" She nodded quietly. "Amy said you thought I was cute. Is that true?" Another nod. "Okay. Now this is the part that I feel like a complete idiot about." He paused looking humiliated.

"What is it Shadow?"

"The two of you met at work right?"

"Yes."

"Then when did you ever see me?" He said looking anywhere but her. She giggled.

"Is that all?" She smiled at his confusion. "Remember that sleep over she had a few months ago?" Shadow's eyes widened.

* * *

_Four months ago…_

* * *

Shadow walked into his and Amy's apartment building. He grumbled under his breath when he saw that the elevator was broken. _I've got to call Prower about that._ He thought in annoyance. As he climbed up the stairs he began cursing everything about that day.

"Stupid cashiers taking too long at the frikin' store. Stupid car runs out of gas. Frikin' Knuckles can't come pick me up. Have to walk all the way home. Frikin' elevator hasn't worked for two freaking weeks. Rose kept calling me to remind me about something." He paused mid-rant. Rose had tried to remind him about something, something he had wanted to avoid. He shrugged. If he couldn't remember, he could always ask her what it was. He walked towards his home feeling slightly less annoyed. _At least I can lay down with a good book and some nice tea. I'll ask Rose if she wants any,_ he thought to himself, feeling better at the calming thoughts. He approached the door and saw that the lights were out. Not wanting to wake her up, he quietly unlocked the door and entered the apartment. He crept into the living room where he was assaulted by screams.

"Robber! Call the cops!" Someone he didn't know yelled as the lights flipped on, blinding him. A yellow blur hit him with a chair.

"Shadow! Are you okay?" Rose asked kneeling next to him.

"Rose." He glared at her. "This is the third time this month I've been knocked to the ground walking into my own home." He climbed to his feet unsteadily.

"You didn't answer my question." She said slightly annoyed. He looked behind her.

"Who are all these people?" He glared at Rouge. "And why is _she_ here?"

"We're having a slumber party remember? I called to remind you like eight times today." He looked at her, seeming for all the world to have just solved some great mystery of life.

"Oh, that's what you were trying to say." He said nodding to himself. "Okay, I'll bunk with Knuckles for the night." He said walking out the door. "Goodnight Rose."

* * *

"Oh, that was you that hit me with the chair." He said rubbing the spot in question. "Good arm by the way. Rose never made me that dizzy. Unconscious, but never too dizzy." Karin smiled at his complement.

"Sorry about that by the way." He shrugged.

"Like I said then, Rose hits me in the head a lot." He frowned slightly. "Maybe we're not as close as I thought." She giggled slightly. "What?"

"You really are cute you know?" Shadow blushed lightly, causing her to giggle again. The moment was interrupted by another camera flash. Karin glanced in the direction it came from to see Rouge wave at her happily from the bar. Tim was standing behind the bar with his mouth taped shut. "That's it, I have to ask. What is with her and that camera?"

"That thing?" He grimaced. "One day she was arguing with Rose and Knuckles over whether or not I am 'cute'." He looked at Karin. "Not like that. Rose and she said I was, what how did Rouge put it? Oh yes, 'like a big cuddly teddy bear that likes to shoot things'." Karin giggled. "Oh yes, ha frikin' ha. Knuckles was earning my respect by attempting to defend my reputation. He said I'm 'a psychotic gangsta that'll do whatever it takes to help his friends.'" He looked at her with a smirk. "Touching sentiment right? Anyway the argument went on and on until I was about to snap. I finally told them that if they didn't settle it I was going to get my gun and settle it myself." He gave her a serious look. "That was a huge mistake. Knuckles, my 'boy' as he put it, made a bet with Rouge. He had bought her a camera and memory card for her birthday. He said that if she filled up the card before New Year's Eve, she would win."

"What does she get if she wins?"

"What do I care? I'm too busy trying to dodge her and that idiotic camera." He muttered, making her giggle.


	7. Recollections

A/N: Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Living Pains

Chapter 7: Recollections

* * *

They ate in a comfortable silence, only broken by the antics of Tim the Cat. She grew so accustomed to his madness she hardly noticed it when he started singing again. That is, she was until he grabbed Shadow and started to tango with him. Shadow was too shocked to react at first until Tim tried to twirl him. He was having none of that.

"Tim, go lie down." He commanded while trying to escape the cat's grasp.

"You don't own me boss." The cat said as he continued dancing. Karin took mercy on Shadow and tapped the cat on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, mind if I cut in?" She asked indicating Shadow.

"Of course madam." He said with a salute. Shadow gave her an odd look.

"What?" He smiled.

"You could have just asked me to dance." He gave her a wink.

"Oh, like I organized all this." She said in mock anger. He laughed and took her hand as a slow song came on. He held her close as they danced to the music. As they spun around he spotted Rouge grinning like she had won the lottery, next to her was the sleeping form of Tim the Cat. Shadow mouthed the words 'thank you' to her. She grinned wider and mouthed 'you're welcome' back to him. Karin wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck, his hands gently holding her waist. She leaned her head against his chest and breathed a contented sigh. _I can hear his heart beat._ She thought with a smile. They continued to dance this way for several minutes. Finally she looked up at him and placed her hand against his cheek. She turned his head to look at her. Smiling she leaned up until their lips met. Rouge gasped when she saw this. She smiled and called Amy on her cell phone. After a few rings she answered. Rouge squealed into her phone, waking Tim from his sleep.

"Amy, they kissed!" She was doing her best not to yell into the phone.

"They did? Who kissed who?" Any guy listening, including Tim, would have no idea what they were saying, their voices being too excited and high pitch at the moment.

"She did!" This produced squeals so high pitch that Tim was forced to escape to a quieter sleeping area.

* * *

Knuckles placed his large hands over his ears. He had come over to Amy's to keep her company while everyone else was out. He hadn't expected to be assaulted by these manic squeals of delight. He shot Amy a disturbed look. She was jumping up and down in excitement. Sometimes he believed she had A.D.D.

"Amy calm down!" He forced her to sit down. "Now, what's going on?"

"Karin kissed Shadow!" She yelled triumphantly. He blinked.

"And? So Shadow finally got a girl."

"No, she kissed him." He gave her a questioning look. "The girl almost never kisses the guy first! It means she really likes him."

"Good for him?" He said questioningly.

"And just think! He didn't pull away. Shadow!" Her eyes twinkled in joy. "He must have fallen for her."

"Let's not talk crazy now; we are talking about the same Shadow right?" The idea that Shadow could fall for a girl so quickly disturbed the echidna. "The same one that threatens to shoot me everyday?"

"Exactly! And he didn't pull away." She sighed. "It's like a fairy tale." He looked at her.

"No." He said in his best Shadow the Hedgehog impersonation. "It's not."

* * *

After the song ended Shadow and Karin sat at their table again. Her head was swimming; she had no idea that he was such a good dancer. She sat next to him instead of across from him this time. As they sat in the club he was part owner of, a thought occurred to her.

"Shadow?" He looked at her with a smile.

"Yeah?"

"How did you meet Rouge?" She jumped as he chuckled at her question.

"I knew that was coming sooner or later." He shook his head. "She was looking at this place to open up a club, but she didn't have enough money. I knew her from school and offered to pay for the rest." He shrugged. "I inherited a small fortune from my grandfather." He said simply. "So-"

"Hang on." She interrupted. "Amy said you used to live on the mall roof." He sighed.

"I was getting to that. I met Rose, Rouge and Knuckles at school, back then I had a last name: Robotnik."

"Shadow Robotnik?" She asked dubiously.

"Yeah." He looked annoyed. "A few years after I met them, I was in an accident." He saw her worried expression and smiled. "As you can see I'm fine now." He squeezed her hand lightly. "Anyway, a car slammed into my motorcycle, throwing me against a tree." She winced. "I was in a coma for three months. When I woke up I had no memory other than that my name was Shadow and what happened to Maria." He looked off into the distance for a minute. "Anyway, when I ran into them again, I had no idea who they were. After a while they convinced me we had met before. Unfortunately we hadn't been all that close before the accident."

"Not that close?"

"No one really knew anything about me other than my first name. Eventually though, they became my friends. A couple of months later I finally remembered who I was." Again he looked annoyed. "By that time my home had been repossessed. As had what was left of my original motorcycle. I bought a new bike but saw no reason to stop living on the mall. You know how that came to an end." He gave her a sidelong glance as she giggled. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "What was the first question again?"

* * *

"What are they doing now Rouge?" Amy asked from the living room where she and Knuckles had the phone on speaker.

"They're just sitting together, talking."

"About what?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know, just a minute." They heard her stand up and walk away from the phone.

* * *

"I asked you how you met Rouge." Karin said, just as the bat approached the table.

"I asked him out." She said sitting down across from them.

"What?" Karin looked at Shadow expectantly.

"It's true. After we got this place up and running she asked me out."

"And?" She prompted.

"He said yes. How could he not?" She laughed at the death glare he sent her.

"What happened?" Karin wasn't jealous. She couldn't be when he threw glares like that at the bat.

"Oh, we had a wonderful time." The bat said as the hedgehog smirked. "We dated for a few months. But we just didn't…didn't… Shadow help me out here."

"Click?" He supplied.

"Exactly! Thank you. We didn't click that way." She smiled at the hedgehogs. "Not like you two." She laughed wickedly as they blushed in unison. "Oh Shadow, Amy says hi."

"You're telling her everything aren't you?" It was not a question.

"Of course." She smiled teasingly. "Oh, and I wanted to ask if you want to stay open late?" He looked at Karin.

"Well?" He asked her.

"It is getting late." She said with a smile.


	8. Matchmaker Shadow?

A/N: Through my own stupidity I lost the original version of this chapter. Which then led to me redoing mist of the fic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Living Pains

Chapter 8: Matchmaker Shadow?

* * *

The next morning Amy paced in her living room, her face a mask of agitation. Knuckles and Rouge sat on the couch watching her with looks of confusion and boredom respectively. Shadow had not come home from his date, that meant he had most likely gone to Karin's house. The thought of her friend taking advantage of Karin twisted her stomach in horrid knots. She glared at the door when she heard the lock click open. She stormed over to it and slapped Shadow in the face the second he entered their apartment. "Jerk!" She snarled at him. He looked stunned for a moment, rubbing his cheek. Rouge sat in stunned silence while Knuckles made a quick note of the room's exits, in case the black hedgehog went ballistic.

"Amy!?" Karin yelled in shock, anger seething from her bluish-grey eyes. "What is wrong with you?" She went to smack the pink hedgehog but was stopped by the male that stood between them. He turned a frighteningly neutral look on his assailant.

"First I would like to say congrats on the hundredth time you've hit me in our home. Second, why did you actually hit me on purpose?" He did not glare at her, he was angry, but he refused to lose his temper with her. She was still on the no-threat list.

"How could you get her drunk and take advantage of her?" She yelled, tears appearing in her eyes. At this Rouge burst out laughing, causing the three hedgehogs to give her odd looks.

"I'm sorry, but you think Shadow would do that?" The ivory bat wiped tears of from her eyes. "First off, neither of them drank last night, second, Shadow would be too nervous to try anything." Amy's expression went from anger, to confusion, to embarrassment in a matter of seconds as the bat's words sank in.

"I…sorry." She said before making a move for the door. She ran into a fourth hedgehog as he made his way to their apartment.

"Hey Amy." Sonic said casually. "Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles…Chick next to Shadow." He finished lamely.

"I think her name's Karin." Tales said from beside his best friend. Noticing Amy's expression his eyes gained a look of concern. "What's wrong Amy?"

"Nothing." She and Shadow said at the same time.

"She slapped Shadow because she thought he had his way with me last night." Karin said bluntly. Sonic shot Shadow a surprised look.

"Did you?" The dark hedgehog sent him a furious glare.

"Do you want me to shoot you!?" He yelled in anger.

"So…that's a no?" Shadow took several calming breaths before answering.

"If he did, do you think I'd actually be here?" Karin asked, crossing her arms in irritation.

"…no?"

"Give him a cookie, he has a brain." Shadow muttered under his breath. "Look, Rose may have been completely off-base on this but she was just trying to protect you." He told Karin with a frustrated sigh. "And I thought you knew me better than that? The way I was freaking out last night, do you really think I'd have the stomach to pull a stunt like that?" Amy shook her head after a moment. "And you," he shot Rouge a glare, "aren't you in charge of keeping her from jumping to conclusions like that?"

"No, you gave Knuckles that job." She said, grabbing the echidna's collar so he could not escape.

"Right. Now look you two," he turned back to the girl hedgehogs, "I want you to stop trying to kill each other and me." Karin looked at him, her temper having cooled down somewhat. "Please?"

"The cute, begging look works better if you're a girl." She said, cracking a small smile. "Sorry Amy." She said shortly.

"I think, to prove that they are friends again, they should hug each other. Tightly." Sonic said thoughtfully, easily dodging the punch Shadow threw at his head. "Joking buddy, come on."

"Shadow…how badly do you want that gun back?" Amy asked suddenly.

"I was just kidding!" Sonic yelped.

"I'll give it to you if you take us to the movies." Shadow gave her a level look.

"Do I get to pick?"

"No." He thought about it for a moment, weighing his options.

"Deal." As the others went into the living room to discuss what movie they were going to see, Shadow grabbed Sonic's arm. "Hold it. Hallway. Now."

"Dude, I was just kidding." The blue hedgehog practically begged.

"I know, if it wasn't you that said it I might have laughed."

"…jerk."

"Don't care. Now, this is very important." He looked at Sonic until he was sure he had the blue hedgehog's complete attention. "How much do you like Rose?"

"I…" He trailed off, thinking. He wanted to say the right thing. He remembered the last time they had this conversation. "She's really cool and all but she's just…too hyper. I like being with her when everyone's around but when it's just me and her, she goes nuts."

"Alright, if I tell her to calm down will you go out with her?" His blue counterpart thought about this for a brief moment.

"Yeah." Shadow nodded and walked to the door, Sonic a few steps behind him.

"Remember the golden rule at Club Rouge?" He asked, stopping at the door.

"Y-yeah?" The golden rule had been set up by Shadow and Tim the Cat. Put simply, the rule was that if you break an employee's heart, Shadow and Tim would break you.

"It stands for Rose as well." With that he opened the door to the sounds of a heated debate. He found the group arguing about what movie to go see.

"Scary movie, we should definitely see a scary movie." Knuckles told them with an air of finality. Rouge simply shrugged, not really caring what they saw.

"I want to see a romance." Amy and Karin said at the same time.

"I'm with Knuckles; I'd rather see a horror movie." Tales said in a low voice. "Shadow?" He asked the ebony hedgehog.

"He doesn't get a vote." Amy broke in. "That was the deal."

"Sonic." Shadow said sharply, causing the blue hedgehog to freeze in mid-step. "Since you are the tie-breaker, why don't you tell everyone exactly what you want to see?"

"Um, horror movie?"

"Good boy."

* * *

A/n:…my bad. That's really all I have to say.


	9. Falling Into Shadows

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Living Pains

Chapter 9: Falling Into Shadows

* * *

_I hate people._ The thought kept replaying itself in his head as he sat in the theater with the others._ Especially my friends._ This one sprouted up when Tim reached past him for some popcorn. _I also hate Sonic._ He thought as the hedgehog in question actually tried to crawl over the aisle to get a handful of popcorn. If only he had his gun.

"I know that look." Karin said coyly. "You're wishing you had your gun."

"Maybe." Their conversation was cut short when the lights dimmed.

"This is gonna suck!" Sonic yelled. Tim and two guys not in their group yelled their agreement. The sound of four slaps prompted all of them to remain quiet for the rest of the movie.

* * *

Two and a half hours later Shadow found himself agreeing with Sonic's pre-movie statement. The blue hedgehog himself, however, seemed to have been emotionally scarred by the movie. Tails had been scared, Amy and Karin had both screamed twice while Shadow and Rouge were bored. Knuckles had actually fallen asleep halfway through and Tim seemed to think it was the greatest movie in the world.

"Next time we're watching something with explosions." The echidna proclaimed.

"I'm with Knucklehead." Rouge yawned out.

"What did you think Shadow?" Amy asked, ignoring the whimpering Sonic.

"I didn't care for it."

"You weren't scared?" She gave Sonic a pointed look.

"I-I wasn't sc-scared." The blue hedgehog stuttered. Knuckles walked casually up behind him.

"Boo." He said in the same tone one would use to say hello to an acquaintance. Sonic promptly screamed like a girl and fell to the ground, twitching. Tails ran over to his him, checking his pulse.

"He dead?" Shadow asked calmly.

"I don't think so." Tails said, listening to the blue hedgehog's breathing. "Just unconscious."

"Right." Shadow pointed a finger at Knuckles. "You carry him."

"What? Why me?"

"You're stronger than I am. Besides, this is your fault."

"I-true." He picked the hedgehog up off the street. When they got to the car he looked at his burden. "He's still out. Where do you want him?"

"Trunk." The ebony hedgehog said nonchalantly.

"Shadow!" Amy and Karin yelled at the same time.

"What? You want him waking up in the car with you?" After a brief deliberation they decided to drop him and tails off first.

"Bye guys!" Tim yelled, running to his own car.

"Bye." Shadow and Knuckles called as Rouge muttered something about the cat. They all piled into Shadow's car and drove to Tails and Sonic's house. As Tails got out of the car Shadow waved him over to the window. Knuckles carried the unconscious hedgehog into the house, using the spare key they had given him.

"What's up Shadow?" He asked nervously.

"Do you know how to fix an elevator?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'll pay you to fix ours. It's been broken for a very long time."

* * *

"Later Shadow. Girls." Knuckles waved to them as he and Rouge walked to their apartment. "See you at work tomorrow Shadow?"

"Yeah. See you then." And with that the three hedgehogs drove towards Karin's house. As Shadow pulled the car into her driveway, Karin turned in her seat to look at Amy.

"Amy, is it okay if Shadow sleeps over again?" She asked in a mock little kid voice.

"Actually, would you mind if I slept over to? I don't like being alone." She said the last part quickly. "Never mind, that was a stupid question, you guys probably want your privacy and-"

"Rose." Shadow broke in calmly. He turned to Karin. "She really does get insecure when she's alone. Is it okay?" She smiled at him.

"Sure, that way we both get our Shadow time." She said leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek. "Now come on guys!" She called over her shoulder, walking to her door. Amy stared at Shadow with a huge grin on her face.

"She is crazy about you. You do know that right?" Not waiting for an answer, she followed Karin into the house.

"I hate it when she does that." He muttered to himself as he locked the car and followed the two girls. He walked into the living room to see them laying pallets out on the floor. "What are you doing?" He asked them.

"It's a sleep over! You have to sleep in the same room together." Karin said cheerfully.

"Okay. One condition." Both girls gave him confused looks. "Neither of you hit me with anything." He cocked his head to the side. "Maybe I should get head insurance." He muttered thoughtfully.

* * *

The next morning Shadow left early for work. On the way he picked Rouge and Knuckles up at their apartment. As they got into the car he didn't move at first. He turned the car off and spun around so that he was looking at them both.

"I want you both to promise that the conversation we're about to have won't leave this car." Knuckles nodded immediately. Rouge grinned evilly and nodded as well. "Close enough." He took a deep breath. "I really, really like Karin." He refused to look at either of them. "She drives me crazy! She just gets under my skin and I can't stand to be away from her!" He looked out the windshield. "There. Go ahead, laugh, cackle, or mock me as you will." Knuckles' eyes were bugging out of his head as he grabbed Shadow by the collar and proceeded to shake him.

"You idiot! Do you realize what you've done?" Shadow looked at him startled. "You've proven Amy right! She said you had fallen for Karin." He crossed his arms looking supremely annoyed.

"What?" Shadow was disturbed by the echidna's behavior. Rouge sighed as though she was being forced to explain something to a child.

"What the Knucklehead means is that you are in love."

"No I'm not!" Shadow said defensively. "We haven't even been going out for that long! How could I…" he trailed off. He suddenly slammed his head into the steering wheel. "Holy crap I am." Knuckles patted him on the back in pity.

"Happens to the best of us Shadow." He said sadly, earning a smack from Rouge.

"Shadow, falling in love is a wonderful thing." He looked at the bat. "I mean look at me and the Knucklehead."

"You really need to work on your sale's pitch." Shadow said with a small smile. "So, what happens now?"


	10. Stupid and Wrong

A/N: Second time I stuck two chapters together to make one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Living Pains

Chapter 10: Stupid and Wrong/On the Other Hand…

* * *

"This is stupid." Shadow muttered for the hundredth time. "Stupid and wrong." They had spent all day in classes before Rouge had dragged Shadow and Knuckles to the mall.

"If you don't do this, you'll regret it for a long time." Rouge said as she straightened his clothes. "Why do you always wear black and red?"

"It simplifies things if I always wear the same colors." He smacked her hand away from his zipper absent mindedly.

"It also gets dull after a while." She said, rubbing her hand lightly. "Come on, wear a different color. Please?" She gave him her best sad-eyes. He looked back at her blankly.

"I live with Amy Rose. I baby-sit Cream the Rabbit. You really think that'll work on me?" He smirked lightly. "Besides, you don't normally try for the sweet, pleading routine." She grinned wickedly.

"Well I'm trying not to make Knuckles uncomfortable." She said, glancing at the echidna.

"Too late." He gave her a steady look. "Shadow's had to keep you out of his pants three times already."

"Really?" Shadow checked his watch. "It's been an hour. That's a new record of self-control. Good job Rouge." Knuckles threw his hands in the air out of frustration, causing Rouge to giggle.

"Alright Shadow, let's go over it again." She said, still laughing. The ebony hedgehog sighed.

"Why do I have to do this?"

"Because if we don't practice you'll probably make yourself look like an idiot." He glared at her.

"Thanks Rouge, it's good to have the support of my friends."

"She has a point; you will act like an idiot." Knuckles chimed in, slurping on a slushy.

"Like you have any room to talk, I remember your first date." Shadow said, adjusting his sleeves, causing both Knuckles and Rouge to blush brightly. He paused, thinking about something. "That whole day was rather…entertaining." He said smirking.

"Shut up." Knuckles muttered, refusing to meet either of their eyes. Rouge busied herself with looking for a hat for Shadow to wear.

"The things you two did that night, whew." His smirk grew. "They were stupid and wrong. And funny as hell."

"Shut up." Rouge said, her face burning red.

"Alright, alright." He said, walking over towards the checkout desk. "Come on, I'm meeting Karin tonight." Rouge grabbed a black fedora off the rack and plopped it on his head.

* * *

"Shadow, where are you going?" Amy asked playfully as he walked to the door.

"Going to see Karin." He shot her a suspicious glance. "Why?"

"No reason." She giggled, causing him to frown.

"What's wrong with you?"

"You're going to tell her you love her aren't you?" He froze, a million thoughts running through his head. "That's a yes!" She squealed, hopping up and down.

"Quiet!" He shushed her in a panic, frightened for some reason he couldn't fathom. "I'm already nervous."

* * *

_This is stupid. _Shadow thought angrily to himself. _We just met not long ago._ He held his head as Amy released all her pent up excitement by making a cake. Karin had called earlier to delay their date for an hour. _On the other hand, we kissed before we technically met. We're already moving pretty fast._ He was brought out of his thoughts by a scream coming from the kitchen.

"Shadow!" Amy yelled, causing the dark hedgehog to burst into the kitchen, adrenalin flooding his system. Amy was on the floor, her cake batter having fallen on her head somehow. It still disturbed him how accident prone she was. He practically had to clean up after her on a daily basis. _On the other hand, Rose'll probably burn the apartment down if I ever move out._ He thought wryly as he grabbed a few towels from the linen closet. He helped her clean up the mess that had splattered on the floor. With a sigh he looked at the batter splattered hedgehog. _On the other hand, I won't have to clean up after her anymore if I ever do move out._

"You really are a mess you know that?" He wiped some of the batter off her face with a fresh towel, causing her to squeak in surprise. She grabbed his wrist and glared at him playfully. He blinked as he recognized the look she was giving him. "Rose, I'm meeting Karin later and it took Rouge forever too find clothes she liked. Please, please don't make them kill me."

"Fine Shadow." She sighed wearily as he smirked slightly, happy that he wouldn't have to face enraged Rouge again. "Well, since you ruined my fun and I can't bake this mess, I'm taking a shower."

"Want me to go get Sonic?" He asked, already ducking behind the counter as she spun around and chucked a handful of cake batter at his head. "I deserved that." He chuckled as she stomped away towards the bathroom. He sat on the floor, leaning against the counter as he started thinking about all the women in his life. Truthfully he loved the pink hedgehog and she loved him. They both knew that they weren't in love; they were as close as two friends can come to being family. He was reminded, not for the first time of when he had first been asked to take care of Cream the Rabbit. Vanilla had said he and Rose made a cute couple, a thought he found embarrassing, disturbing and gratifying all at the same time. _We could never be together like that; I don't feel that way about her._ Then, due to his apart emotional masochism, his mind turned to the other girl his age. _I don't think we'd ever try to date again. On the other hand, she wouldn't hesitate to jump me again. _His mind drifted back to their last date briefly before he forced himself onto other thoughts. _I doubt I would have been able to be this soft if it weren't for Cream. On the other hand, she and her mom can get to me with their politeness. _He grinned at the thought of the two rabbits releasing their oppressed frustration on an unsuspecting world. A warm, pleasant feeling spread in the pit of his stomach as he thought about the girl that was quickly becoming the center of his life. _Karin is sweet, beautiful, smart and not afraid to hit a burglar in the head with a chair. _He rubbed his head absently, all the head trauma he'd acquired over the past few years seeming to come back for a second. _What more could I want? On the other hand-_

"No." His eyes sprang open, determination making his ruby irises seem to glow. "There is no other hand with her." He climbed to his feet and ran to the door. He locked it and took the stairs two at a time as he pulled out his phone. He dialed quickly, waiting impatiently for her to answer. "Hello? It's Shadow. Where are you right now?" He ran all the way to where his bike was parked. He leapt onto it, waiting for her answer before starting it. "Okay, I'll be right there. Yes now. Okay, bye." He gunned the engine and tore out of the parking lot, his common sense telling him that what he was doing was stupid. _On the other hand, _he thought smugly, _so is everything I do._


	11. Final Thoughts

A/N: We are getting close to the end.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Living Pains

Chapter 11: Final Thoughts

* * *

Karin paced in her living room nervously. Shadow had sounded excited over the phone, which she was happy about, but just thinking about him made butterflies dance in her stomach. _I wonder if Amy was right about me._ She thought worriedly. She had told the pink hedgehog all about it the night before.

* * *

_The night before…_

* * *

"Amy? Can I talk to you?" The yellow hedgehog asked her pink friend once Shadow had gone into the shower. The thought of his strong, naked body being soaked in her shower caused her to have certain thoughts she thought best kept to herself. Those thoughts did, however, raise certain questions. They were completely over their earlier…disagreement. "About Shadow…um…" Amy squealed suddenly. "What?"

"You really, really like him don't you?" She asked, getting right to the point. Karin blushed brightly before nodding.

"I mean, I've liked guys before but…" Amy's eyes shot open at that.

"Do, do you love him?" She asked, her voice catching in her throat. Karin's expression matched hers for a tense moment.

"I-I don't…I don't know." She flopped onto her back in exasperation. "Why does he have to make things so complicated?"

"That's Shadow for you, her bursts into your life like a hurricane." Amy said, almost to herself. "Beautiful and terrible at the same time." Before Karin could question her further, the hedgehog in question came into the room, pulling on a t-shirt.

"Hello ladies, what were you talking about?" They both felt their faces heat up at that question.

"Nothing." They said quickly, Karin looking at her selection of movies.

"Who's up for a Christmas movie?"

* * *

She hadn't been able to get him out of her head since then. She had tried everything, writing, reading, running, everything reminded her of him in some way. She had even tried to listen to her mp3 player but most of her songs were from the Lost and Found album, which she had learned were all about Shadow. She had even delayed their date so she could think about it but he had called and said he was coming immediately. This always seemed to happen when she had a problem. She would try to avoid it and the world would force her to face it. The question was, did she love Shadow the Hedgehog? It was not a complex question, yet there was nothing simple about it. It was easy to ask, but answering it…that was another matter entirely. As she paced she thought over everything that had happened since she met the ebony hedgehog.

* * *

Shadow raced threw the cities streets, the road to Karin's never feeling longer than at that moment. _Don't think about it, you think too much._ He weaved through traffic, breaking several laws in the process. Everything that had happened since he first met Karin flashed through his mind.

* * *

_The yellow hedgehog swung the chair at the black hedgehog's head. He was knocked to the ground, his identity hidden by the darkness. The lights clicked on and Amy called out his name. Karin was confused as she realized the black hedgehog was Amy's roommate, Shadow._

* * *

Karin sat in her favorite chair, deep in thought. That was the first and last time they had seen each other for a while. Then they had met again at Shadow's birthday party.

* * *

_Karin had been called by Amy about a party she had to attend. She was climbing the stairs when she felt her foot slip. She screamed, catching the attention of a certain ebony hedgehog. She crashed into him, knocking them both to the ground. When they opened their eyes they realized they were kissing. She promptly sat up and slapped him in the face._

* * *

Shadow took a turn a little too sharply, nearly running off the road. _Slow down, there's no point rushing if it get's you killed._ He slowed down slightly, still ignoring the ice that covered the roads. His mind brought up more images of the party.

* * *

_He spotted her making her way through the crowd, looking for the kitchen. His heart leapt into his throat when he saw he trip. He darted forward, ripping his way to her. He caught he just before she hit the ground. He finally allowed himself to breath, knowing how close that had been. He took a moment to compose himself before asking her if she was okay._

* * *

She blushed at the memory of her clumsiness. She was not sure why, but she had been completely useless that night. She had tripped over nearly everything. Then he had asked her to dinner and that night…

* * *

_Shadow held her as they watched a movie on her couch. As it drew to a close a gave her a brief peck on the cheek. She pulled his face back down to hers and kissed him on the lips. He returned it and they quickly found themselves making out on her couch. They finally pulled back for breath, looking in each other's eyes. Shadow quickly said that he was sleeping on the couch, anything else would not be…safe._

* * *

He refused to admit how close they had come to proving Amy right about that night. He forced his mind to focus as he came within sight of her house. _This is it. _He thought to himself. _I've already decided. All that's left is to get it over with._

* * *

Karin tensed when she heard the sound an approaching motorcycle. _I need more time. _She considered escaping out the back briefly when the engine cut off. _Here he comes. _She was too scared to go to the door yet. She secretly hoped he would take forever getting to the door. Her hopes were shattered the instant the door bell rang. She forced herself to stand and go to it. She opened the door to a very nervous hedgehog. Her eyes took in his black dress-shirt, his new pants and shoes. She loved how he wore nice things but felt too impressive to really care about his appearance. His shirt was not tucked in and he seemed too be struggling with something. He had called only a few minutes before. The fact that he had rushed so quickly just to see her caused a warm feeling to spread in her chest.

"Karin I-" He was cut off by her lips on his. He gave himself to the kiss after a few confused seconds. As she pulled away he took a moment to regain his trail of thought. "I-I came here to tell you something." He looked into her eyes. "Karin…we haven't been dating for a very long time. And beside a moment of pain on my part, we haven't known each other for much longer than that. But still I…" She place a finger on his lips, quieting him.

"I love you Shadow the Hedgehog."

* * *

A/n: Ahah! You thought we still had a ways to go before we got to this part? How silly of you. We do, however, have some loose ends to take care of. After all, saying I love you does not end a story does it?


	12. Spiritual Epilogue

A/N: Well then, here we are. The end of the road. The last leg of the journey. The end of my first fan fiction. I'm feeling a little misty eyed here. I hope you all enjoyed this. And if you didn't, I'm sorry I didn't live up to your standards. I'm not done with this universe, I still have LP: Offshoots to do, as well as Tales From Club Rouge.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Living Pains: Spiritual Epilogue

* * *

She smiled down at the happy couple. The soft light playing around and through her left no shadow on the rooftop around her. Feathers danced around her as a grey cat sat on the roof next to her. She turned to look at The Immortal Memory sitting next to her. She smiled fondly and hugged the cat tightly.

"Thank you." She said simply. He smiled and nodded in silence. She released him and looked back down at the two. They sat in silence for a while watching as the two entered the house. She and the cat beside her had worked so hard and for so long to get to this point. They still did not know if it had been truly worth anything. "You think he'll be happy?" She felt her tears of happiness fall from her and vanish before they reached the rooftop. The cat considered his answer carefully before responding to his friend.

"I don't know luv, he's been messed up for a long time. But," he added at the look in her eyes, "if he has a chance at happiness, it's with her. I spent a long time with him, just as you spent time with her. If they are going to be happy, if they even want a chance at feeling true joy, they need to be together." He stood and began walking away from her, feathers and light dancing with the movement. "There are no clear cut happy endings. But these two have the best chance out of anyone I've ever seen." He called to her as he faded away. She looked at the couple again. She smiled sadly at her friends words. He was right, there were no fairy-tale endings. Things were never perfect; there were still bills to pay and little things, such as traffic and idiots at stores. But if there was love, then all those little things could be swept away.

"Goodbye Shadow." And with that, they were gone. The next day Rouge found a note taped to the bar in Club Rouge. On it were a few words in a very familiar handwriting. _**I quit, thanks for all the laughs. **_Below it was a neater handwriting, one she didn't recognize. _Please behave around Shadow._ She tucked the note into her pocket. With a shrug she decided to call Knuckles. Maybe he would not mind tending the bar for the next few days.

* * *

A/n: Well then. Time to close the door on this story. Game's over folks. This story had a good, long run that was dragged out, way longer than I meant. There is an alternate ending, the loser in my little pole. Special thanks to:

guitargirl: The first person to review anything I ever wrote.


	13. Alternate Ending Part 1

A/N: Welcoming ladies and gentlemen to the alternate ending! I hope you enjoy it and have a pleasant time. Oh, and in case you were wondering, this is the loser of my little pole. The winner, was the sweet ending. This took me a while to plot out, so I hope you enjoy it.

Note: This is the alternate ending. The other ending, which took place before the epilogue, is the 'official' ending. This is just for fun, a little 'What-if?' style thing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Living Pains: Alternate Ending Part 1

* * *

Karin paced in her living room nervously. Shadow had sounded excited over the phone, which she was happy about, but just thinking about him made butterflies dance in her stomach. _I wonder if Amy was right about me._ She thought worriedly. She had told the pink hedgehog all about it the night before.

* * *

_The night before…_

* * *

"Amy? Can I talk to you?" The yellow hedgehog asked her pink friend once Shadow had gone into the shower. The thought of his strong, naked body being soaked in her shower caused her to have certain thoughts she thought best kept to herself. Those thoughts did, however, raise certain questions. They were completely over their earlier…disagreement. "About Shadow…um…" Amy squealed suddenly. "What?"

"You really, really like him don't you?" She asked, getting right to the point. Karin blushed brightly before nodding.

"I mean, I've liked guys before but…" Amy's eyes shot open at that.

"Do, do you love him?" She asked, her voice catching in her throat. Karin's expression matched hers for a tense moment.

"I-I don't…I don't know." She flopped onto her back in exasperation. "Why does he have to make things so complicated?"

"That's Shadow for you, her bursts into your life like a hurricane." Amy said, almost to herself. "Beautiful and terrible at the same time." Before Karin could question her further, the hedgehog in question came into the room, pulling on a t-shirt.

"Hello ladies, what were you talking about?" They both felt their faces heat up at that question.

"Nothing." They said quickly, Karin looking at her selection of movies.

"Who's up for a Christmas movie?"

* * *

She hadn't been able to get him out of her head since then. She had tried everything, writing, reading, running, everything reminded her of him in some way. She had even tried to listen to her mp3 player but most of her songs were from the Lost and Found album, which she had learned were all about Shadow. She had even delayed their date so she could think about it but he had called and said he was coming immediately. This always seemed to happen when she had a problem. She would try to avoid it and the world would force her to face it. The question was, did she love Shadow the Hedgehog? It was not a complex question, yet there was nothing simple about it. It was easy to ask, but answering it…that was another matter entirely. As she paced she thought over everything that had happened since she met the ebony hedgehog.

* * *

Shadow raced threw the cities streets, the road to Karin's never feeling longer than at that moment. _Don't think about it, you think too much._ He weaved through traffic, breaking several laws in the process. Everything that had happened since he first met Karin flashed through his mind.

* * *

_The yellow hedgehog swung the chair at the black hedgehog's head. He was knocked to the ground, his identity hidden by the darkness. The lights clicked on and Amy called out his name. Karin was confused as she realized the black hedgehog was Amy's roommate, Shadow._

* * *

Karin sat in her favorite chair, deep in thought. That was the first and last time they had seen each other for a while. Then they had met again at Shadow's birthday party.

* * *

_Karin had been called by Amy about a party she had to attend. She was climbing the stairs when she felt her foot slip. She screamed, catching the attention of a certain ebony hedgehog. She crashed into him, knocking them both to the ground. When they opened their eyes they realized they were kissing. She promptly sat up and slapped him in the face._

* * *

Shadow took a turn a little too sharply, nearly running off the road. _Slow down, there's no point rushing if it get's you killed._ He slowed down slightly, still ignoring the ice that covered the roads. His mind brought up more images of the party.

* * *

_He spotted her making her way through the crowd, looking for the kitchen. His heart leapt into his throat when he saw he trip. He darted forward, ripping his way to her. He caught he just before she hit the ground. He finally allowed himself to breath, knowing how close that had been. He took a moment to compose himself before asking her if she was okay._

* * *

She blushed at the memory of her clumsiness. She was not sure why, but she had been completely useless that night. She had tripped over nearly everything. Then he had asked her to dinner and that night…

* * *

_Shadow held her as they watched a movie on her couch. As it drew to a close a gave her a brief peck on the cheek. She pulled his face back down to hers and kissed him on the lips. He returned it and they quickly found themselves making out on her couch. They finally pulled back for breath, looking in each other's eyes. Shadow quickly said that he was sleeping on the couch, anything else would not be…safe._

* * *

Karin waited a long time for him to arrive. An hour after he called she heard sirens outside her house. Looking out the window, she saw an ambulance drive by, its lights blaring in the evening light. Worried she grabbed up her phone and dialed Shadow's number. Her heart seemed to have moved into her throat as it continued to ring. When she heard his voice she was filled with relief for a brief moment.

"This Shadow, I can't come to the phone right-Tim what are you doing!?" She waited for the beep, every moment stretching for an eternity. When it finally came she was only too happy to leave her message.

"Shadow? It's Karin. Just calling to check on you, give me a call when you can okay? Thanks." She hung up and began dialing Amy's number. After a few rings the panicked voice of her friend reached.

"Karin! It's terrible, you have to come down here right now!" She practically screamed over the phone.

"What happened, where are you?" Fear tightened its hold on her heart.

"The hospital. Shadow lost control of his bike and crashed again. They say he's fine, but his left arm is broken! Please, you have to come down here!" Karin had already locked her door and was walking towards her car the instant she heard Amy mention the accident.

"I'll be right there." She hung up the phone and made her way carefully and quickly to the hospital. It was not long before she pulled into the parking lot of the large, white building. She climbed out of her car and walked as fast as she could to the front desk. A male fox held the door open for her, if she had been paying attention, she might have found it odd that he seemed to have been waiting for her. As she passed a TV, a reporter was telling the world of her boyfriend's accident. "Can you tell me where they are keeping Shadow the Hedgehog?" She asked the woman behind the desk. The woman told her and she practically ran to the elevator. The same fox from earlier followed her. They rode in silence, she too worried to speak, he too preoccupied with his own thoughts. The doors finally opened and she made her way to Shadow's room, the fox keeping a good distance from her bur still following. "Shadow?" She asked, Amy when she came to the door. The pink hedgehog nodded, tear-stricken, and opened it for Karin. Shadow was laying on the bed, arguing with Tim and Knuckles lightly.

"I'm telling you, the food is poisonous." The cat said firmly, eyeing the lunch the nurses had set out for the hedgehog. "Sheila can cook ten times as good as this place."

"Well this isn't Club Rouge, so this is the best they have." The ebony hedgehog seemed more annoyed than in pain.

"Still, that just doesn't look right. I think it moved." Knuckles prodded the…food…with a plastic spoon.

"Shadow?" Karin asked, approaching the bed carefully.

"Karin!" His eyes filled with joy when he spotted her. His gaze moved to behind her when they heard a scream however. "Karin! Watch out!" There was a roar and the yellow hedgehog felt a blinding pain rip through her torso. She fell to her knees, her hand touching her chest and coming away red and sticky. "Karin!" Shadow felt his heart break. He could actually hear its pieces hitting the floor. His eyes filled with a burning hatred as he looked at the…_thing _that had done this terrible deed. A fox stood there, looking irritated by the yellow hedgehog. No, not just any fox, _that _fox. The one that had pulled a gun one Amy in a store so long ago. The one Shadow had shot.

"Been a long time coming, eh Shadow?" The half-crazed fox asked, pointing his gun at the ebony hedgehog. What happened next was still a blur to Shadow. All he remembered was seeing his sister being shot and this fox shooting at Rose and Karin. Over and over those images roared in his mind, burning in their intensity. When he finally regained consciousness he was cradling Karin's body in his arms. The shattered remains of the fox lay not far away. Knuckles was holding a bullet wound of his own and Tim was holding the gun, completely empty yet still pulling the trigger over and over. He finally chunked the gun at the broken corpse on the ground.

"She was perfect for him you idiot!" The cat screamed, pure rage pouring from him. "What are they supposed to do now!?" Shadow didn't register any of this, he couldn't hear them over the sounds of his own tears.

* * *

_One Month Later…_

* * *

Shadow stood, staring at the stone. _That's it? _He thought, the same words as his sister's funeral. _Something so precious taken from the world and all we can do is stick the remains in a dirty hole?_ He lay the flowers he had brought on the grave. Amy stood next to him, paying her respects to her friend.

"Shadow, I…" She trailed off weakly. Shadow nodded, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. There was one other person left from the funeral. She stood a ways away from the two hedgehogs. She was black, like Shadow, but she had golden bangs that hid her eyes when she bowed her head. Amy looked at her sadly, wondering who she was. "I think I've seen you before…" She said quietly, hoping she wouldn't offend her. The other e=hedgehog smiled sadly before answering.

"I was Karin's friend, I visited her at work sometimes." She said in a melodious voice. A voice that seemed achingly familiar to Shadow.

"What's you name?" He asked without moving to look at her. Amy looked at him in surprise, he had not spoken since the shooting.

"Mar." Came the voice again. Shadow thought about that for a moment. _Mar?_ His eyes widened and he turned quickly to look at her more closely. But to his surprise, the only ones there, in that lonely, snow-covered graveyard, were Amy and himself.


	14. Alternate Ending Part 2

A/N: A happy ending is full of joy; it is the fairy-tale ending we all have come to love. A sweet ending is most like real life, there is the prospect of happiness, but as always, it is not guaranteed. A sad ending involves something terrible, but can have a glimmer of hope, hidden away in the last few words.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Living Pains: Alternate Ending Part 2

* * *

Shadow spent the next few days packing up his things. He made preparations for Clun Rouge, insuring that his friends would be taken care of. When at last he was ready to leave he had only one thing left to do. He walked out the door, leaving his camera where Amy would be able to find it. He carried his bags down the stairs, taking them slowly so as not to fall. When he exited the apartment building he found Tim the Cat leaning against a car's door.

"You ready?" He asked the hedgehog. Shadow nodded and together they put his bags in the trunk next to Tim's. Shadow sat in the passenger seat while Time sat in the driver's. "Where to now Boss?"

"You know better than I do." With that the car started and they left everyone Shadow knew behind.

* * *

Amy awoke at ten fifteen that morning. She rubbed the sleep out of her eye and walked into the living room, hoping Shadow would still be asleep so she could make him breakfast. As she walked by the couch she saw his camera. Frowning, she picked it up and found a note in the hedgehog's handwriting. _Amy, please show this to everyone. Love, Shadow._ She felt tears well up in her eyes but she went to the phone to do as he asked. She didn't bother looking in his room; she knew there was no point. She called Rouge's number, figuring they should watch whatever was on the tape at the club.

"Hello?" The bat yawned sleepily.

"Rouge? Shadow left me something on his camera he wanted me to show everyone. I was hoping we could use the projector at the club?"

"Of course, I'll round everyone up. You just come by at around twelve okay?"

"Okay." They hung up and Amy went through the motions of getting ready for the day. She suddenly realized just how big and empty her apartment was without her 'brother' around. She really felt like she had lost part of her family. At noon she made her way to Club Rouge, dreading what was on the camera. It took them a few minutes but they finally got everything up and running. Everyone was there: Rouge, Amy, Knuckles, Cream, Vanilla, Tales, Sheila the cook for Club Rouge, even Sonic. Shadow appeared on the screen, sitting in his favorite chair in his room.

"Is it rolling? You're sure? We've already done this twice."

"It was deleted the second time. Not my fault either." They heard Tim's voice answer.

"You're the only one to touch the camera in four days. Right, hey guys. I'm sure most of you are wondering what's going on. I…I just can't stay here any more. There's something I have to do. Tim's going to help me so don't worry, we'll be fine." He paused to take a deep breath. "Rose…" He shook his head, a sad smile playing on his lips. "Amy…thank you for, everything. You were my little sister, and you always will be. You took me in when I lived on the mall's roof. I cannot thank you enough." He smiled at the camera sadly for a moment before an odd look came over his face. "I assume Cream is watching this, so I won't say everything I want to about Sonic and Rouge. Sonic…you annoy me. Everyone knows this but still, you're a decent guy. However, if you hurt Amy I will destroy you." He gave a frighteningly pleasant smile to the camera before shaking his head. "Rouge, where do I start? First off, thank you for giving me something to do with my free time. Keeping you from burning down the club and killing Tim-"

"Thank you." The cat interrupted from off screen

"-was a full-time job. On top of the full time job of running the club." He chuckled to himself. "Knuckles…you're a depressing drunk, short-tempered, and one of my best friends. Take care of Rouge okay? She's useless on her own."

"Mm-hmm." Knuckles said to himself, right before Rouge smacked him.

"Cream and Ms. Vanilla, I'm very sorry I won't be around to look after you Cream. I guess knuckles will have to-"

"You really think that's a good idea?" Tim interrupted again.

"What?"

"You want Knuckles to look after Cream? Knuckles the echidna?" There was a pause as Shadow seemed to think about this for a moment.

"Okay. Prower, you're smart and responsible, look after Cream when Ms. Vanilla needs you to? Thanks."

"Jerks." Knuckles muttered darkly.

"Right so uh, Sheila…Tim, you want to say something to her?" Shadow asked, looking off camera.

"Yeah, sure." Shadow stood and walked towards the camera. The image was jostled around as it traded hands. The light-grey cat flopped down into the chair, grinning like an idiot. "So, um, Sheila…I uh, that is…"

"Get on with it." Rouge said as Shadow's voice said the same words on the screen.

"Right, sorry. Um, hey luv, I'm really sorry I couldn't say goodbye for real. I just…I need to help Shadow do this. Don't worry, we'll be fine. We know precisely enough about what we're doing to go through with it. Now, Sheila, you've been great to me. You and Shadow are the only people to ever get used to me without a history in law enforcement. I'm going to miss you girl, you're the best." He grinned once more before standing up. "Is that everything?"

"Yeah, I just have to-how do I turn this off?" Tim came up to the camera which was promptly pointed at their feet.

"You press this and-" The video switched to static. They all sat in silence for a moment, no one having anything to say. Amy and Rouge finally stood and unhooked the camera.

"Does anyone want a copy?" Amy asked them quietly.

* * *

A/N: And so we are done with the alternate ending. Hope you enjoyed it. I may even continue this into an new fic.


End file.
